The Great Couple Crisis
by DayDreamerz
Summary: Something strange is going on with the InuYasha gang couples. People are falling in love with characters they never would have DREAMED of likeing, and it all seems to have something to do with the strange marking...
1. The Green Bump

The Great Couple Crisis 

Chapter 1- The Green Bump

DDZ: My first InuYasha fic! Yay! (staples fanfiction to wall)

GDM: (sweatdrop) Why are you stapling papers to the wall?

DDZ: Kuz it's easier to see there. And, besides, I want EVERYONE to read my wonderful fic!

Sango: (is reading fic) Uh... I don't really like this one.

InuYasha: This is crap! (tears papers off wall)

DDZ: OO Nooooo!

InuYasha: Hah! Now try to type that!

DDZ: Good thing I memorized it!

InuYasha: (anime fall) GDM: Disclaimer.

DDZ: OO Oh! Right! InuYasha! Disclaimer!

InuYasha: Hell, no!

DDZ: Osuwari!

InuYasha: (crash)

GDM: Since when can you do that!

DDZ: Since when can YOU do it? OO

GDM: I can't.

DDZ: OO ... Oh... ok. (ahem) Anyway, I don't own InuYasha, or any of the characters, or anything from the show except ramen! Oh, and, uh... I can't say "osuwari" and make InuYasha fall. (sigh) It feels good to get that off my chest!

GDM: (sweatdrop) Baka.

Kagome: Another shard. But I sure thought that demon would be tougher than that. It was really big.

InuYasha: Feh! Just goes to show ya, size isn't everything, Kagome!

Kagome: You didn't have to be mean about it! All I said was it looked tougher!

Sango: I'll bet InuYasha's just disappointed that he didn't even get to attack. My Hiraikotsu finished it off first.

Miroku: It's getting dark. We'd best find a place to stay for the night. Kagome: Do you have somewhere in mind, Miroku?

InuYasha: Of course he does. (points to richest looking house)

Sango: (sweatdrop) Great. I suppose the dark cloud is back?

Miroku: Great eye, Sango! (touches Sango's butt)

Sango: (anime temple) (SLAP)

Later at House

Home Owner: Oh, dear. A dark cloud over my humble home?

Miroku: Yes. If you would like, I could stay here tonight and put up some sutras and it should be gone by morning.

Home Owner: Oh, yes, that would be good. I'm so lucky you came at this time, travelling monk. I'm truelly grateful.

Miroku: It's nothing, kind man, really.

Kagome: (mutters) Yeah, really.

Miroku: Hm... 2 Rooms... Sango: (scoots away)

Kagome: That's great! Us girls get this room, and you boys can have that one.

Miroku: But-

Kagome: Is something wrong, Miroku? Boys can have that room instead, if you'd rather.

Miroku: No, that's fine. (sigh)

Next Morning

Sango: (wakes up) Hm? (looks at arm)

Sango's arm: (has a bright green bump onb it in the perfect shape of a heart)

Sango: What's this.

Kagome: (wakes up) Hm? Is something wrong, Sango?

Sango: Um... Well, I suppose.

Kagome: (sees Sango's arm) Hey, what's that on your arm?

Sango: I don't know.

Kagome: I'll get InuYasha. Maybe he'll know.

Sango: Good idea.

Kagome: (opens door) InuYasha!

InuYasha: (runs to door) What? What is it?

Kagome: There's something wrong with Sango's arm. It's strange.

InuYasha: Let me see... (looks at arm) That is strange... I've never seen that before.

Kagome: Me neither. Did you first notice it this morning, Sango? . . . Sango?

Sango: (is staring at InuYasha)

InuYasha: Sango? (waves hand in front of Sango's face)

Sango: InuYasha?

InuYasha: Hm? (stops waving hand)

Sango: INUYASHA! (lunges at InuYasha and hugs)

InuYasha: AHHH! What the hell...! Get offa me!

Miroku: What's happening in here? (looks around)

Sango: (is on top of Inuyasha from tackle, still hugging)

Kagome: OO InuYasha: I said get the hell off me! (is trying to shove Sango off)

Shippou: (just walked in to see what woke him up) OO (blink blink)

Miroku: Why, Sango. I had no idea! (walks over to InuYasha and kneels down) You're lucky, InuYasha.

InuYasha: OO Lucky! Get her offa me!

Miroku: (taps Sango's shoulder) Sango?

Sango: (looks at Miroku) Huh?

Miroku: (holds arms open) My arms are wide open for you! (touches Sango's butt)

Sango: (anime temple) (SLAP)

Miroku: (sigh) It was worth a try.

InuYasha: (gets up) What were you THINKING! Keep off me, Dammit! (leaves)

Kagome: Sango, what got into you?

Sango: (blushing slightly) What do you mean?

Miroku: Sango, what's this on your arm?

Sango and Kagome: (look down and gasp)

bump on arm: (is now bright pink)

Kagome: It changed color.

Sango: That's odd.

Miroku: What color was it?

Kagome: Bright green.

Miroku: Yes, that's very odd.

Shippou: That would be odd to begin with!

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome: (nod) Later that Day All: (are walking down the road)

Sango: (is staring at InuYasha)

InuYasha: OO (quickly moves to opposite sides of Kagome)

Kagome: (sigh) Sango, You're scaring InuYasha again.

InuYasha: Is not!

Sango: Right. Sorry. (looks away)

Shippou: Kagome, what's wrong with Sango? She's acting really wierd.

Kagome: I don't know. But I'll bet it has something to do with that strange mark on her arm.

Shippou: Do they that in your time? Can your magic "band-aids" and spraying herbs help?

Kagome: No... I've never seen that before.

Demon: (appears)

Kagome: (goes to take out arrow)

InuYasha: No, Kagome. It's just a weakling. Save your arrows.

Kagome: (puts bow and arrow away)(sigh) (sits down on nearby rock) (watches)

InuYasha: SANKON TESS-

Sango: No, InuYasha! I'll take it.

InuYasha: I can handle it, Sango!

Sango: But I can too. You don't need to, InuYasha-chan!

InuYasha: -chan!

Sango: Hiraiko-

InuYasha: (shoves Sango) Get back! I got it!

Sango: InuYasha-chan, please!

InuYasha: Don't call me that!

Miroku: (sigh) (sweatdrop)

Shippou: Sango! InuYasha! Stop arguing! We need to beat the-

Demon: (attempts to step on Shippou)

Shippou: Ahhhhhhh! (runs)

Kagome: (sigh) OW!

Kagome's finger: (stings)

Kagome: (looks at finger) Uh-oh.

Kagome's finger: (has a bright green bump on it in the perfect shape of a heart on it)

Kagome: (stares at finger) Now what? Is it contageous

Miroku: Kagome? Is something wrong?

Kagome: mm. (nods)

Miroku: (looks at Kagome's finger) Not you now, Kagome. Is it contageous, you think?

Kagome: I don't know... (looks up at Miroku) I just wish I knew-... (trails off)

Miroku: Knew what it was? Yes. As do I. ... Kagome?

Kagome: (still staring at Miroku)

Miroku: K-Kagome? (backs up a little)

Kagome: (blushes) Miroku's so... (shakes head hard)What am I thinking! Nothing. I was only thinking.(stares at finger)

GWSCQ4C (Guy With Strange Confusing Questions 4 Cliffhanger): Does Sango really love InuYasha? Does Kagome love Miroku? And what about Sango and Miroku? And Kagome and InuYasha? WILL INUYASHA RUN AWAY TO DIE AND MARRY KIKYOU! ooooh. I'm starting to scare myself... PLEASE DON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! err... Tune in next time to find out.

DDZ: oooh. InuYasha and Kikyou... Good question.

GDM: The answer's no.

DDZ: How do YOU know that?

GDM: You don't like Kikyou.

DDZ: Well... There IS that.

GDM: DDZ: But that don't mean I won't do it just 'cause it's interesting! GDM: You won't.

DDZ: We'll see, my pretty! EHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!

GDM: 0o DDZ: Sorry... Wizard of Oz.

GDM: ... I'm NOT gonna ask.

DDZ: Please review. Tell me who to make fall in love next. Wacky combinations accepted. The wackier, the better!


	2. The Third Bump

The Great Couple Crisis

Chapter 2-

DDZ: Chapter 2! Yes, yes, yes. Such good ideas in reviews...

Sango: I still don't like this story...

DDZ: Well, some people do! So there! Now, InuYasha, disclaimer.

InuYasha: Why should I?!

DDZ: Because I control who you fall in love with in this story.

InuYasha: Like I care? It's just a story.

DDZ: Just...a...story...?! (eyes flame red)

Randomness Master (DDZ's little sister): (Walks in randomly) Hey! (spots red eyes) OO oooh. Someone just insulted your fanfic, didn't they?... Well, whoever did it, I pray for you! (sits down to watch show)

InuYasha: I did! Like I have to worry about her?! Yeah right. She's just a measly human!

DDZ: Just...a...story...?!?!

Readers: OOu

RM: (munches on candy) OO

DDZ: (tackles InuYasha) DIIIIEEEEE!!!!!

InuYasha: (gets beat up beyond recognition)

DDZ: I feel better now. Does anyone else think it's just...a...story...?!

Readers left: OO (shakes head)

DDZ: Good. I still don't own InuYasha or anything in it except ramen. Let's start.

Later that day, the InuYasha gang was walking through another forest. Sango was still staring at InuYasha, who was hiding behind Kagome, and Kagome was working hard not to look at Miroku, blushing whenever she did, as he was getting very perverted thoughts because of the signs she was trying not to show. As they walked out of the forest, they entered Kikyou's town. Kaede looked up at them when they came that way.

"InuYasha? Kagome? What brings you here?" Kaede asked them.

"I needed to get back to my time for a while." Kagome replied.

"Oh." Kaede glanced down at her hand. "Did something bite you, Kagome?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't think that's what it is, but I'm not ruling it out."

"You mean to tell me you don't know what it is?"

"Right. Sango has it too. Could you figure out what it is?" Kagome asked Kaede hopefully.

"I could certainly try." she replied. "Follow me." Then she walked into her home, Kagome, Sango, Kirara, InuYasha, Shippou, and Miroku following behind. She sat down on the floor and gestured to the others. "Sit."

They all sat down around Kaede. "Sango should go first, since she was the first to be affected." Kagome stated.

Sango nodded and put her arm in front of Kaede. She glanced over at InuYasha, who hid behind Kagome again. Kagome sighed and started "Sango, you're-."

"She's not scaring me, dammit!!!" InuYasha interrupted.

"Be quiet, InuYasha." Kaede instructed him. InuYasha grumbled. "Let's see, now…" Kaede continued, "That's strange. It's pink and shaped like a heart. I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Kagome asked, slightly worried, considering she had the same problem.

"I wonder..." Kaede replied, "if I can figure out what it is. I don't recognize it either."

Kagome sighed. That wasn't what she'd expected to hear, but it could be worse. She was still trying not to look at Miroku. "Well, then I'm going to my time. Maybe the doctors will know something." Kagome told them, though she doubted they'd know anything.

"That's a good idea." Kaede said.

"When will you be back this time?" InuYasha asked, wondering how long he'd have to deal with Sango.

"I don't know. I'll try to be back in about two days." Then, she stood up and walked out the door, waving goodbye to the group. She went to the well and jumped in, hoping she won't have to come back empty-handed.

Shippou looked up at Kaede. "Do you think you can figure it out, Kaede? Sango and Kagome have been acting really strange."

"Oh?" Kaede asked, "Yes, I noticed, although, it would help to know all the symptoms."

"Well," Shippou answered, "They've been staring at people a lot lately, Sango's been scaring InuYasha with it-."

"I'M NOT SCARED!!!" InuYasha yelled.

"Sango has been staring at InuYasha with that look in her eyes, and Kagome has done the same toward myself." Miroku filled Kaede in. "And it all started when these marks showed up; Sango's this morning, and Kagome's this afternoon."

"What look? You mean That look?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, That look." Miroku replied.

"Oh, my." Kaede replied.

"What look?" InuYasha asked, clueless on the topic as always.

"Don't worry about it, InuYasha." Shippou, Miroku and Kaede all told him. "I've never heard of such a thing." Kaede continued. "I'm sorry."

"That's fine." Sango told her. "I'm sure Kagome will come up with something."

Meanwhile, Kagome's Time

Kagome's grandfather was looking at Kagome's finger with excitement in his eyes. "It's perfect!!!"

Kagome's mom was looking at it with a worried expression. "What's perfect?"

"It's perfect for a new disease! Just recreate more around here…-."

"No, grandpa!! That's not what I'm here for!!" Kagome shouted, frusterated.

"Kagome, you said you needed to know what it is?" Kagome's mom asked her.

"Yes. Do you know?"

"No, but perhaps a doctor will." Her mom answered.

"Mama, this problem is ancient." she said.

"And perhaps it still exists. It's just a suggestion, Kagome." Her mom told her.

Kagome nodded. "Right. I'll go check it now…" She walked out of the room.

In InuYasha's Time

InuYasha was sitting in front of the well, waiting impatiently for Kagome. "Dammit, where is she?!" he asked.

"She's only been gone an hour, InuYasha." Sango informed him, sitting 15 feet away – as close as InuYasha would let her get.

"Who asked you?!" InuYasha shot angrily.

Sango blushed. "I was only stating." She replied, looking away.

Miroku watched her sadly, wishing her affection was still saved for him.

"Yeah, but it's still a long time to wait… Do we have to sit here?" Shippou asked impaciently.

Miroku shook his head. "I don't see why we should. The town is just over there."

InuYasha glared at the well stubbornly. "I'm staying right here!"

"InuYasha, come with - " Sango started.

"Get back!!" InuYasha shouted, standing up, ready to fight, after Sango took one step toward him.

"Fine…" Sango sighed, stepping back and sitting down.

"You can come with us, Sango." Miroku said hoping that Sango would pay some attention to him.

"I'll wait here." Sango replied, looking annoyed from InuYasha's yelling.

"Ow!" Shippou suddenly shouted.

"What is it, Shippou?" Sango and Miroku asked.

Shippou holds up his leg, looking at the round, green bump on it.

"Uh-oh…" Sango said, recognizing it from her arm that morning.

Shippou, without looking at anyone, got up and immediately ran off, calling to Kaede.

In Kagome's time

"So you don't recognize it?" Kagome asked the doctor, wanting to solidify the information 3 doctors had given her.

"No, I'm sorry. But it doesn't look too serious." The doctor told her.

"Right." Kagome sighed. She left to go home, disappointed at the fact that it was getting late and she hadn't found anything out.

In InuYasha's time

Kaede looked at Shippou's leg thoughtfully. "Contagious, do you think?" she asked.

"Possibly." Miroku replied.

Shippou sat there, looking down at the floor.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked him, momentarily forgetting that InuYasha was right outside.

"Huh?" Shippou looked up at Sango, blushing slightly.

"Well, is something wrong, Shippou?" Kaede asked him.

Shippou looked at Kaede and blushed even more, as he looked back down. ". . . No. . . " he replied, staring at the floor once again.

"If you're sure…" Sango said distractedly, as she looked out the window at InuYasha, who had been looking in the window, but ducked when Sango looked.

Miroku just watched that scene, momentarily forgetting about Shippou and Kaede from his jealosy.

Kaede sighed. "Well, it's getting late, I suggest that you get to sleep. If you need a place to stay, you can stay here tonight."

Sango smiled. "Thank you. That would be nice."

Miroku nodded.

"No way!" InuYasha said. "I'm staying outside!" Then, he ran off and jumped into the trees, disappearing before Sango could protest.

"I'll get the rooms ready." Kaede walked off, leaving Sango staring worriedly outside the window, Miroku staring sadly at Sango, and Shippou still staring at the floor blushing.

GWSCQ4C: Will Kagome find a cure in her time? Will Kaede figure out what the problem is here? WILL KIKYOU JUMP OFF A CLIFF AND WILL NARAKU DROP DEAD OF SUFFOCATION FROM HIS OWN EVIL AURA?!?! BOOYA!!! … (ahem) Tune in next time to find out…

DDZ: I like those last questions…

(InuYasha does not run off to die and marry Kikyou)

InuYasha: TTu

DDZ:

RM: That's good. (is still munching candy)

DDZ: Yup.

InuYasha and Kikyou pairing fans: BOOOOO!!!!

Kikyou hater friends: YAY!!!!!!

DDZ: Who's booing?!?! (eyes flame red)

Kikyou fan: We are, stupid author!!!!

DDZ: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…..

Kikyou fans: (inch away)

DDZ: Works every time…

Readers: oou

DDZ: I love reviews. No flames, please. You can state nicely if you like Kikyou, but don't flame me about it, please. I get enough of that from InuYasha…

InuYasha: (glares)

DDZ: (gulp) oooookaaayy….. So, anyway, please review and tune in next time!


End file.
